Kisoku no Mugen
by HoneyHoney
Summary: Transfer students...they're always a pain in the neck to deal with. But when thses three came, and "trouble" was a cute word compared to what I was in for. MukuroxOC. Crosses over to Kisoku no Genjutsu.
1. A small declaration of war

**I wonder who will read this? For those who have started reading Kisoku no Genjutsu and have questions that have yet to be answered and too little patience to wait for later explanations, this is something you might want to read. This story crosses over to Kisoku no Genjutsu (Rules to Reality) as Kisoku no Mugen (Rules to Fantasy/Dreams). **

**Disclaimer: …Reborn! is too awesome to own.**

Ah…the sun was up. Another day, huh… Swallowing a few supplementary pills to avoid eating breakfast and putting on my glasses, I opened the door to my apartment and made my way out to school. It's not I needed to change, since I always just slept in my uniform during weekdays. It was bright as ever today.

Kokuyo Middle School.

Its reputation had taken a turn for a worse. Now it was dominated by mostly bullies and the like. Strangely enough, only the girls would bother me about my red hair color. None of the guys seemed to really pay attention to me which meant I did not have to walk home too battered or worse. Perhaps it was my apathetic and nonchalant demeanor that frightened them.

"Good morning, Oto-san." It was Hitsuji Masato, the student council president. His face seemed slightly flushed and nervous.

"Morning…" I wondered vaguely if Masato would ever call me 'Sakuya' if I told him to. Being called 'Oto-san' by someone who was the same age as me felt…weird. But as long as it kept the normal routine up, I guess it was fine. Everything went the same as every other day did. Masato was what you'd call a pacifist in these parts. I haven't seen him use violence even once, though he once did mention that he took karate lessons a while back. We parted ways on the second floor as I proceeded to walking into my classroom.

As usual, the teacher was being bullied by some of the students. I speculated whether or not he would ever grow a backbone strong enough to stand. Oddly enough, it seemed that there was something different about today. In my view, this spelled definite trouble. And actually it was trouble multiplied by three.

"From today forth, we will be having some transfer students joining us. Come in." He gestured them over. "Introduce yourselves."

The first one that came in wore glasses and a light hat. He didn't say much but his name, nodded and took a seat in the far back corner in front of me. I didn't say anything but stare off into the sports fields watching s few students participating in their P. E. classes.

The second one seemed a lot nosier and a pain to deal with. "I'm Ken Joshima, pyon~." This one took the seat diagonal to me. Yes, if you hadn't noticed yet that a lot of the students in my class don't show up because it's a whole nest of the worst bullies. Therefore, the seats surrounding me are free since the said bullies like to flock together like birds of a feather, leaving me behind in the corner of the classroom. Not that I care.

The last one seemed the most…what was the word…charismatic out of the three. "I'm Mukuro Rokudo, pleased to make your acquaintance." He grinned. I assumed that he would have taken the seat next to Chikusa or Ken, but instead he chose to occupy the one next to mine. And for some strange reason, there was an air of overflowing nostalgia coming from him. It was like I had already met him, even though I'd never seen him in this entire lifetime.

He rested his head on his hand that was standing up by the elbow and seemed to be staring at me with an amused smirk on. I didn't avert my eyes away from the window to feel all of this happening. Though I _was_ slightly uncomfortable (or annoyed) under Mukuro's stare… Whatever plot they were scheming should have nothing to do with me.

The teacher seemed too shaken to teach our class and left as soon as he introduced the transfers. I simply took out my cell phone and began surf the net for anything to read to distract me from my boredom. Some time, maybe a few hours, trickled by while playing Pac-man and Solitaire. The Musketeers (transfers) already started chatting away and having their fun.

"What are you doing?" Mukuro asked out of the blue.

"Looking for an escape from boredom." I replied curtly. Why was this person trying to strike up a conversation with me exactly…?

"Is that so?" I could feel the smirk forming on his face.

"Hn..." Was all I responded with...I haven't spoken this much for a while; it was weird. Flipping down my phone cover, I stood up from my seat. "The guy's bathroom is on the third floor. As for food, the cafeteria's not an option for various reasons. If you need any assistance, you supposedly ask me for it…"

"Will do." Mukuro follow me out of the classroom.

I stopped and grimaced. "Is one of your hobbies following someone around?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to know your name." He stated simply.

I turned to grimace at him. "Is that all?"

He grinned. "That's all."

I walked back on track. "It's Oto Sakuya."

"Do you have any siblings?" Great, the questions just never stop.

"I…might." I thought back to some far off dream. I shook my head. "Never mind. I've answered your questions, so please leave me alone."

An arm shot in front me, putting me to a halt. I seemed to be trapped when he drew closer to me, his face was menacing. "I can't leave you alone. You interest me." He smirked.

My mind froze for a moment, as his face drew closer. I knocked my forehead into his skull, making him flinch away. "Please refrain from sexual harassment in the near future if you don't want to fall victim to another Forehead Crusher."

I took the bus to Namimori to stock up on a few things. The ride was never long, just…uneventful. I got off at Namimori Junior High. It looked as lively as ever so I had better high tail it and move as far away as possible before anything unfortunate happened.

"SAKURA-SAN!!"

"Eh?" My head shot up, towards the direction of the voice. I've been really jumpy these days. He said Saku_ra _not Sakuya, and yet I reacted. Suddenly, a wave of water began to form beyond the fence that was big enough to drench me over. I braced myself for the cold wetness but it never came.

"Oya, Oya. You're supposed to be clinging to me in a situation like this, Sakuya." Popping open an eye, I saw that it was Mukuro, holding an umbrella above head. "Kufufu. I guess that stunned face of yours is good enough."

Ah, I found a better word than charismatic. It should have been mystifying. Snapping out of my reverie, I grimaced as normal. "…thanks, don't forget to get back to class before the bell rings. Oh, and do return that umbrella to the president, please." Masato was the only one who would carry an umbrella with him even on sunny days like this.

"You're unusual." He lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "I think I like you."

"I think I loathe you." I muttered dryly.

"You know, being rejected without a second thought really hurts." We walked along the streets.

"Sure it does." I retorted.

"Shall we make a bet?" Mukuro mused.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it involve you leaving me alone?"

"Kufufu. Sure, why not." He chuckled. "If I get you to fall in love with me by the end of this month, you'll do whatever I like. If I fail, the same applies vice versa."

It…sounded like a hassle. "Too troublesome…" I yawned. "But since you helped me out, I'll accept your challenge."

"Then we have a deal." When my eyes met his for the first time, I felt some odd sensation go through me.

"Stop staring at me or I'll poke your eyes out." I threatened darkly.

"Kufufu~" He started laughing.

"Uh…are you mental?" After questioning his sanity, I noticed that we were almost at the market. Taking out a plastic bag, I wrapped it around Masato's umbrella. "I just threatened you and here you are: laughing."

"No, I just thought that you're nothing like someone I know." Mukuro replied. "And that that threat was just like you."

"Well, that's a given. Even identical twins from the same egg would grow differently depending on the environment they were exposed to. And what do you mean by 'just like me'?! We just met."

He cupped my chin with his hand. "That's not right, Sakuya. We've known each other before we were even born. And for a long time, now that I think about it."

My eyebrow twitched. "…you're weird."

He released me and smirked. "You're an enigma, yourself. However…at this rate, we're going to be late."

"Oh, I see. Late…" Realization had struck. Subconsciously, I grabbed a hold of Mukuro's hand and started bolting back to the bus stop. The bus was just about to leave until we hopped on.

"It's…dangerous…to be…with…you." Mukuro gasped.

"I don't…like…to…be late…….ever." I huffed just as exhausted. We sat next to each other, breathing heavily from fatigue. Excitement like this wasn't bad once in a while I guess. It was all so stupid, and yet… "Wake me up when we're there…"

"Oya? You're going to let your guard down in front of your enemy." Mukuro mused.

I felt my head rest on something warm and stiff as I nodded off. "…I'll let my guard down…just for today..."

Before I knew it, I was staring at myself in a reflection from a pond. The girl on the other side seemed sad and lonely for some reason. Instead of my black kimono and white hair ribbons, she wore a white kimono and black hair ribbons. She wasn't a reflection but someone who wore the same face as me (minus the glasses and the different eye color).

"You're…" She started. "…Sakuya-chan right?"

"Who are you?" I asked trying to touch the image.

"I'm Sakura." The girl smiled meekly. That smile easily dropped away like a ripple. "Sakuya-chan, take care of them, alright."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, seeking more answers.

She placed an index finger over her lips. "Until next time. We're connected, so we'll always know what the other is up to. Till next time, okay, Sakuya-chan…?"

Before I could reply, Sakura seemed to have disappeared from this dream. There was a strange premonition that a storm was brewing. And that Mukuro and Sakura had big parts to play in it.

**This is a big hint to the main plot of both series other than the budding romance. I hope people like it…I had a hard time deciding Sakuya's name. But I liked how it turned out. Oh, and just to say, I wouldn't exactly call her Sakura's 'sister' but I guess that works too…You'll just have to see.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Breakfast is best with company

**Hibari: ………**

**Sakura: How is everyone?**

**Sakuya: …what are you doing here…?**

**Sakura: Well…um…I'm wondering that too, actually…**

**Hibari: Shut up and start the story.**

**Sakura & Sakuya: **_**Is he annoyed that he was being ignored?**_

**Mukuro: Kufufu…HoneyHoney do not own Reborn~**

I woke up to an unusual aroma. Sitting up, I put on my glasses. Checking my phone's status, it was five minutes before the alarm. I took out the brush inside the drawer next to my bed and began weaving out my hair. This is why I dislike having hair that went beyond the shoulders. Taking care of it was always a pain, but I never wanted to cut it.

Yes, I'm a contradiction and I never make sense even to myself. I think most teenagers are along those lines…

"Aaaahhhh…" I yawned and stretched. I straightened out my skirt and buttoned on the blazer, while walking out to the door. When I opened the door there was loud clanging and screaming that erupted into my room. Something hard seemed to have bounced off my head as well, but then everything went quiet. I drowsily picked up the newspaper from the dinner table I never use and took a seat in one of the chairs to kill some time before going to school.

"Here you are." A plate of food was placed in front of me. It contained a typical breakfast of pancakes, a lump of butter at the top, and a plentiful sea of maple syrup (though I guess this was the normal amount). There was an annoying pineapple print on the each layer. A cup of juice was also handed to me as well. "Would you like some whipped cream with that?"

"No, thanks…" I almost dropped my cup of juice when I became 100% awake. Yes, I'm not a morning person. Feel free to laugh, but anyone would be startled if a group of classmates were in your house, and calmly sharing a meal in your company as if it were the most natural thing to do even though you had no memory of letting them in. "Uh…if you don't mind me asking…WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Don't talk to Mukuro-san like that. It's not like we want to be here, you know!" Ken shouted from across the table. "Mukuro-san, why do we have to stay here of all places?!"

"Ken, you're being rude." Chikusa murmured.

Mukuro halted Ken with his hand. Ken gritted his teeth and started to take his frustration out on his pancakes. "It just so happens that we haven't made any arrangements as to where we'll be staying, so I thought that it would be fine to stay here."

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you transfer into Kokuyo Middle School then? I strictly remember there being an 'address' section on each and every one of the registration forms to get into the school."

"Kufufu. I have my ways…" It was a wonder how his grin could have widened. He was toying with me. I just knew it. And whatever shady stuff he was planning, I didn't want any part in it.

"And you expect me to allow this…how?" I grimaced. Sure I lived alone and there probably would have been enough room for them to stay, but the thought of that happening irked me to the extreme. I actually love living alone, thanks.

He smirked. "We're in your care from now on, Sakuya."

My eyebrow twitched. "…what's wrong with you…?"

"Mukuro-san, the time…" Chikusa said.

Mukuro nodded. "We can stay here discussing the matter, or we can go to school and not be late."

"Thanks for the food." I begrudgingly picked up my school bag and stalked out. I can't believe my territory might be overtaken by a cruel dictator and his subordinates. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were in their own discussion circle whilst trailing behind me.

'_Shall we make a bet?'_

Dear Person-Who-Looks-Like-Me, what kind of trouble have I brought upon myself now? Oh well, I guess what's done is done…but I wonder who/what Sakura is. There was an inexplicable feeling that she and Mukuro are somehow involved with each other. In some way or another, the feeling that they gave off was _similar_ in a sense.

"It's dangerous to stop in the middle of the street." Reflexively, my elbow bashed behind me. It seemed to have hit something solid and stiff. When I diverted my eyes to see what was behind me, it was the source of all my problems and it was grinning ear to ear.

"Stop following me." I muttered.

Ken stuck out his tongue. "We're not following you. We go to the same school, idiot." I drew out a knife from the pocket wrapped on my leg under my skirt and attempted to 'stab' Ken, but I unfortunately missed. A yoyo seemed to have knocked it out of my hand.

This confirmed my suspicions. I put the toy away (it wasn't real to begin with because the plastic blade was able slide inwards towards the handle from any force against it) and sighed. "I knew it. You guys aren't normal." Mukuro's smirk seemed to have grown darker and more sinister. "…I'll ask this now…who the hell are you?"

Ken grabbed me by the collar. Damn. Now I'll have to iron it tonight. He gave his own malicious grin. "You wanna die?"

"Same goes for you." I held my hand on Ken's neck. It was a little furry. Go figure. "I have no intention to be threatened by a pup whose bark is bigger than his bite."

"P-P-Please stop!" My head snapped to my right, noticing Masato. "You shouldn't fight on school grounds. Violence doesn't solve anything. Please let her go."

"Huh? Do you want to die too?" Ken's grip loosened slightly, and he turned towards Masato. Great, he's going to pick on Masato now. "What're you going to do about it?"

He simply smirked, and brushed by me walking in through the school gates first. "You shouldn't go poking holes into other people's business."

"……" The venomous aura could not be contained. Slinging my foot backwards and unleashing a terrible kick to Ken's precious spot. He spontaneously dropped me, kneeling down to my superiority (well, actually, in pain). There was an awkward silence.

"W-what kind of girl are you?!" Ken spat.

Chikusa tested Ken's mobility with his foot, by kicking his arm lightly. Ken, not being able to counterattack after the brutal demonstration of violence, could not do anything to stop Chikusa's experiment. "Looks like you've been defeated, Ken."

I shrugged, half-heartedly. He started it, so what I did wasn't _that _cruel. I shifted my eyes. "It was in self-defense."

"Your bag." Chikusa handed my school bag to me. It must've slipped out of my hand when I was lifted off my feet.

"Uhhh…thank you." I took it by the handle. "Masato, let's get to class."

"Y-yes…" He darted his eyes back, before following behind. Honestly, what happened to the typical quiet mornings of my life? Taking a seat by my desk, I rested my head in the cradle of my arms slowly dozing off by the second.

"_Eh…Sakuya-chan is here today…" Sakura stared bewildered. She made a silly expression and lightly knocked on her skull. "I guess we're both taking a nap today." She glanced at me in wonder and came up close to my face. "Is something bothering you?" _

_I held out a hand and slapped my palm to her head. "Shut up. You're being nosy."_

_She lowered her head for a small bow. "I'm sorry, Sakuya-chan."_

_I sighed. This girl was exhausting. "I've been meaning to ask this. Exactly who are you? Why do we have the same face? How do you know me? What's our connection?"_

"_Ah, right. In Japan, you should give a formal introduction when introducing yourself. Oops." Sakura scratched the back of her head unsurely. "My name is Sakura Oto. I'm a first year at Namimori Junior High, and a member of the Disciplinary Committee. I can't do much and make lots of mistakes, but I'm trying my best at the odd jobs I get assigned there. My favorite subject is math."_

_I clasped a hand over mouth. "That's enough. Now, tell me why we have the same face."_

"_Because…" Sakura gleamed in seriousness._

_I gulped. "Because…?"_

"_We're alike. 3"_

_I crashed onto the floor. "And how do you know me?"_

"_Because we're connected," She kneeled down and patted my head._

_I glanced up at her. "You've said that before. What do you mean by that? How are we 'connected'?"_

"_That's not the question you should be asking right now is it?" She smiled. "It isn't me you're particularly interested in, but it's really..."_

_The lightheartedness dissipated from her demeanor completely. Her yellow-green eyes shimmered so beautifully, making hard to avoid running away from the question. "…who is Mukuro Rokudo?"_

_Her smiled turned sad. "He's someone very precious to me…and to you."_

_I made a face, and wanted to gag._

"_Just joking. Actually, you already know don't you? You were born on that day, but that fragment was erased it seems." Sakura giggled to herself. "I guess that person wants you to find out yourself. I hope you get along with them."_

"A-a-ano…Oto-san…!" My eyelids flickered open. It was Masato. He seemed to be fidgeting to himself about some sort of problem. Same old, same old huh…"School's over…"

I scoured around to locate the troublemaking trio. They were nowhere in sight. Shrugging it off, I dismissed the thought, vaguely caring the least about it. I stood up from my seat, and strolled off. "I'm going for a walk." There was no need to disclose any more detail than that.

Reaching the wildly grassier areas of Kokuyo, I found my way to the snack machine that hardly anyone troubles themselves to coming all the way (unless you're a gofer or a masochist). I scanned through the variety of chips, dips, gum, candy, etc… My mind shifted over to the direction of the trouble three. As class rep, I suppose I should show at least an ounce of kindness to newcomers, no matter how rundown our school may be. Making my choices, it was time to pay.

The clerk stared bewilderedly. "Take the basket with you." The old maid shook her head, exasperatedly. Perhaps I had bought too much. Judging by looks though, Ken seems to be a big eater. I can't really picture Chikusa eating anything much and as for Mukuro…

………

…well, who cares for him anyways…right? Aghhhhh…I need to stop thinking…I looked all over for them high and low at school, which proved futile. It was getting aggravating just to go on. Giving up, I retreated to the Kokuyo theatre that had long been turned into scraps. There was a peaceful and quiet atmosphere that this place emitted which I enjoyed.

Continuing to doze off in my pointless reverie, I miss-stepped on a stair and lost my balance, towering over my own two feet. I must've not been that high up or there was a mat that had been placed at the foot of the staircase, because the fall hadn't hurt as much as I had expected. Groaning a bit, I lifted my body up with my arms, just barely, to see what was actually beneath me that cushioned my fall. "Ah…Ms. Class Rep…"

"Mukuro Rokudo…" Just when you least want to see him, or if you were thinking of him not too long ago, the lord of the pineapples makes his elegant appearance. I ended up being distracted by those mismatched eyes of his that were so diabolically mischievous and pitifully empty, as if there was something hidden within that villainous front he constantly puts up.

"Kufufu. You're more forward than I thought, Sakuya." I wanted to disappear to the furthest depths of hell at this point. He smirked at the apparent flush (of embarrassment), and seem to only take delight in teasing further. "Please-treat-me-gently~3"

Punch.

"I wasn't even looking for you anymore." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Which means: you _were_ looking for me." I didn't need to turn around to see him smirk. He jerked me around to face him. "You should to learn how to be more honest with yourself."

"…I don't want to hear that from you." I tugged on both sides of his Kokuyo jacket. "You always transform yourself into the villain, but I think you're--." The expression that he made literally seemed to grab hold of my heart. It was like something was crushing it. The smile he wore was _not _the usual one. I seemed to have lost the words that were about to take leave from my throat.

"Hey, you! Are you trying to threaten Mukuro?!" Ken's voice sounded. I took a random bag of ships and stuffed into the opening of his mouth. He froze, spat it out, and seemed to gag a lot. There seemed to be a rambling of complaints that I didn't have the attention span to listen to all of it. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I stuck up two fingers, in a V-formation. "Peace."

"Huh?"

I reached for a pack of gum and handed it to Chikusa, who took it without complaint unlike Ken. "Friend."

"Kufufu. What about me?" Mukuro gestured to himself.

I looked up thoughtfully and searched for something. I placed the piece of paper on his hand, and one candy drop. He stared at the receipt, with a scary smile that rivaled my glare. "Problem."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ken yelled into my face. It was very loud, so I hid behind Chikusa. "And why the heck are you hiding behind Kakipi out of all people?"

"It hurts to be near you." I replied. It looked like vein popped in Ken's head. "I wanted to make a peace offering."

"Bipolar?" Chikusa asked.

"It's only because Sakura told me to get along with you guys, even though you're making it really difficult." I muttered darkly. "So please stop questioning my sanity, even if I'm starting to have doubts too."

Mukuro held out a hand, with his same sinister grin.

There was no need to hesitate. I shook hands with what could be my greatest enemy. I turned away. "Let's go home."


	3. A word of thanks

**Sakuya: Two years...**

**Sakura: Two years...**

**Mukuro: Two years.**

**Hibari: ...**

**Warning: This chapter is full of fluff...**

'Sakura…are you there…?' I called, spinning my gaze around. The setting of this dream was different from the last one. I was sitting on a white, wooden bench, surrounded by a luscious rose garden. Behind me was a large mansion, the center of this estate. I stood up. Where was this…? I caught a glimpse of a black ribbon, beyond a small lake before me. I ran after it without a second thought.

Turning around the hedge, I began to hear laughter. I noticed that there was more than one set of footsteps. I tried to quicken my pace to catch up to them. Soon, I was able to spot a pair of children ahead. They seemed to have stopped, admiring the two monarch butterflies they had caught. I walked up to them slowly. They did not seem to notice me.

Upon closer speculation, I gasped. Was that Sakura?

But…the child's hair and eyes were jet black. "Sa-" They picked up their butterfly cage, and started to run back to the mansion. One of the children stopped and turned around. He smiled gently, and mouthed something inaudible. Before I could ask anything, I was regaining consciousness already.

"…" I could imagine that I was making a hellishly demonic face, as Ken had said nothing when I opened my bedroom door.

He scratched his head. "What crawled up her butt?"

Chikusa shrugged, "Who knows."

Since the time Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa transferred to Kokuyo, too many questions have been coming up. For one thing, I'm starting to have weird dreams now. And another thing is I have an annoying voice in my head who never makes sense. I sighed and opened the door to the bathroom.

…..

…..

Mukuro.

Shower.

Lack of towel.

Steam.

We both stared at each other, blinking. Neither responded, simply frozen in place. And then…all hell broke loose with a drop of a hat.

"Kufufu~" The pineapple chuckled. "Sorry, I've just finished. Maybe you'd join me in a bath next time?"

"…" The temperature surrounding my face skyrocketed. Puffs of steam emitted through my ears. "%&%^*&%^*^!"

Ken and Chikusa burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

"…!" I turned around. They were both half naked (getting ready to change into their uniform, probably). My eyes had literally been glued to the ground to avoid seeing anything. Remain calm. I have to stay calm.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I know I agreed to let you stay here." I started. "But _because_ we live under the same roof…DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE THE DECENCY TO AT LAST BE PROPERLY DRESSED IN FRONT ME?"

Silence.

"Not really." Chikusa answered.

"…Fine. I completely overreacted. I'll be heading off to school now. Good bye." I slammed the door shut, leaving the perverts alone to themselves.

…It's not like me to lose my cool over something so simple as skin. What was wrong with me? Never mind. There are lots of answers to that question.

…

Now I'm letting it get to me.

"Oya, oya. I've heard frowning causes wrinkles, but the creases between your eyebrows seem a lot more frightening." Mukuro said, thoughtfully.

"Excuse me for asking this so suddenly, Mukuro-_san_. By any chance, do you have ninja-like abilities that enable you to change clothing in short periods of time?"

He chuckled again to himself. "It's certainly in the realm of possibilities."

Everything was in the realm of possibilities, concerning this guy. He has a sly character. Though it seems like he answers all you questions, you only end up with more questions the minute you receive your answer. That was the mystery of Mukuro Rokudo. And because of one bet I thoughtlessly accepted, that mystery was being rubbed into my face. "…"

A grin formed on Mukuro's mouth, as he watched me in deep thought.

"Mukuro-san, wait up!" Ken's voice called from a way's behind us. Both he and Chikusa were running up to us. "So, what are we going to do today? Bowl? Video games?"

"Actually, I was thinking of shopping." Mukuro replied.

Ken grinned widely. He really was like a dog… "Sure. Kakipii said he wanted a new hat anyways."

"Did not." Chikusa added.

"I thought about getting some new clothes too, since we finally found a place to stay." So even they could carry on a normal school conversation. Amazing. I watched them curiously, from the corner of my eye.

A girl walked over to them, wearing casual clothing, but I recognized her. She was a Kokuyo student.

"Mukuro-kuuuuun~" She cooed.

"Good morning, Ana-san." Mukuro smiled.

"Ne, ne, what're you talking about?"

"We were just thinking about shopping later. Do you know any good places?"

"Sure! Want me to show them to-" Her gaze somehow wandered to me. "O-Oto-chan?"

-chan? I felt a slight chill. I've never really been referred to with that honorific before. "…"

"Oto-chan, since when were you a Kokuyo student?" She asked. "And you have glasses now too! Did the head prefect use the flashlight against your eyes again?"

A crease formed between my brows. "There isn't a school disciplinary committee in Kokuyo."

"I meant Hibari-san from Namimori! Don't you remember him? You should at least remember the tonfa." She went on. What was she talking about? Suddenly she stopped, and came closer. "Oto-chan, your eyes are blue?"

"…I think you have me confused with someone else, Koumine-san."

She stared blankly at me; then a slow shadow of a smile appeared. "Hm, really? Okay then."

I felt a shiver, but Mukuro quickly cut back into the conversation before I thought anymore on it. As if it were natural, he took my hand into his. "Well then, Ana-san, we will be going now."

"Eh?" We both said at the same time, with a befuddled face.

"Ken, Chikusa." I heard Mukuro call. They both exchanged glances, and gave a small nod, but only Mukuro walked off ahead.

Ken took a held onto a tiny speck of my sleeve like I was a lump of germs, "Hurry up, or else we won't be done until tomorrow."

I didn't have any time to retort with a smart answer. The next thing I knew I was already being dragged off to Namimori.

"If I may, could I hazard a question?"

"What?" Chikusa threw his gaze over at me.

"Wouldn't this be called kidnapping?"

He shrugged. "Yes. Yes, it would."

"…" No hesitation. Ken was quiet for once. I shifted my attention to the direction of his gaze. The convenience store? "Joshima…you wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?"

His head snapped back at me. "What? Just because I eat a lot, doesn't mean I get hungry easily…! It's just that the snacks here are…"

I rolled my eyes. So he was interested in the food.

"Hey, I saw that!"

"…Joshima. You're cute in your own way, aren't you?" Kind of like a puppy…

"What? How do you come up with that? Is your brain so small that it's that stupid?" Sigh… I stand corrected.

"At least it's not as small as your ****"

His blood pressure shot up, making his face glow a bright shade of red. "Have some shame, woman!"

"…I heard that there's a cake shop around here that's pretty good. I kind of want to try some…" I murmured.

We decided to stop at the cake shop along the way.

"Mukuro-san."

I noticed a familiar figure approaching us. He waved his hand in a friendly manner.

"Sorry about that. I thought I saw a familiar face, but it was my mistake." Mukuro smiled apologetically.

"…Are you looking for someone…?" I asked without realizing.

He patted my head, and sat next to me. "No. It's nothing."

Secrets again…Well, it was no business of mine to begin with, wasn't it. It was already stupid of me to ask.

But for some reason…

"…I feel uneasy, again."

"…." The three of them stared at me simultaneously. Did I just say that out loud?

"Err…um…I mean…I'm fine…sorry. Forget I said anything." I dug into the parfait awkwardly. "Don't worry about it."

After a small moment of silence, Mukuro cupped my chin gently with the crook of his fingers. "Oya, oya. Is the princess more delicate then we gave her credit for?"

"Why do you I always see you with millions of roses blooming in the background?" I retorted, smacking his hand away.

He chuckled.

"Ne, ne. There's going to be some sort of festival soon." Ken started.

"Oh, it's probably just the usual matsuri." I absentmindedly said.

"Matt Shirely?"

"Ma-tsu-ri. It's a summer festival near a local shrine. They have vendors, fireworks, etc…"

"Oooh! Fireworks, really?" It was the first time I've seen Ken react like that. In a way, he looked just like a normal boy.

"Y-yeah. It happens a little later though." I added.

"We should go, Mukuro-san!" He quickly turned to Mukuro, as if waiting for permission.

"Sure. It sounds interesting." Mukuro smiled.

The atmosphere was got livelier out of the blue…

We eventually finished eating, and left the café.

…..

The doors to the mall rolled open automatically the minute we set foot on the door mat.

I was lead into one of the stores on the second level. It was a fairly sizeable clothing store. Not small but not big at the same time. "Please don't tell me we're here to do shopping."

"What are you saying? That is exactly why we're here. Now then…" There was no hesitation. Like a bird pecking at food, he picked up pieces of clothing all around the store, without even glancing at it twice, while Ken and Chikusa both helped him carry the load.

"Isn't that…a bit much…?" I commented nervously. "There are even women's clothing mixed in…"

"That's because we're picking out things for you too." Mukuro smirked.

I arched a brow. "I have clothes."

"The closet was empty." Chikusa stated.

"I meant this." I pointed to what I was already wearing.

"Uniforms don't count; be happy that Mukuro-san is picking out clothes for you." Ken added.

"...I never said I was unhappy about it…" I muttered incoherently, as I took a pile of clothes and marched into the dressing room.

This was the first time in a long time since I've gone out to buy stuff that wasn't food or household supplies. Somehow…I don't know how I should act at times like this…That girl…Ana Koumine-san. She was what people would call 'cute'. I probably won't be able to become something like that, even if I was given a hundred years of practice. I sighed and buttoned the back.

I drew open the curtains. "There. Are you satisfied?"

Silence.

More silence.

"C-cute…" The word slipped off Ken's tongue.

I blinked. Did I hear that right?

"It's a little hard to move in…" I grumbled, averting my eyes.

"Yes, we'll take this one." Before I knew it, Mukuro had handed money to the saleswoman for the white dress I was wearing.

"It looks lovely on her." She smiled. "Would you like a box with that sir?"

"W-wait a—"

"No, that won't be necessary." He answered for me.

I pulled Mukuro closer. "Hey, I thought you were poor." I whispered.

"I don't remember ever saying that." A smirk formed on his face.

"….." My gaze dropped back onto my toes. "But this hair stands out with white, and I don't think that I'd be what most would consider…feminine…and these sort of clothes are…"

He stared at me softly, like a parent listening to a child wholeheartedly. Then, he took a long strand of my hair in his hands and put it to his lips. "You look adorable from the very top of your head down to your toes, la mia principessa."

I could feel the blood rush to my face, painting even my ears a brilliant coat of red. How can he say such embarrassing things out of nowhere? "Q-quit it…something like that…is really bothersome…"

Not only that Ken and Chikusa were just watching in the background (well, Ken was more gawking at the scene, but…)

"Kufufu. Your face says otherwise." He started making his way to the door. "Let's continue then."

"…" I swear that guy could make a living from being a host…

The three of them tried on lots of clothes, and we all helped judge each other's outfits.

"Now that I think about it, do guys like to shop this much?"

Again, Mukuro just smiled. "Who knows."

….

When we made our way out of the store, it was a lot more crowded than before.

"We should probably stay closer together…" By the time I turned my head around to them, they were gone. "…"

Where did they go…?

I looked around to see if I could spot any traces of them. None.

My feet picked up their pace.

"Ch-Chikusa…"

"Ken…"

"Mukuro…"

No one responded.

I turned the corner, only to run into someone.

"S-sorry…" I rubbed my nose, gingerly.

It was a bear mascot. It bowed, and handed me a balloon.

"Um, thank you…"

It nodded, but from what I could see, the person inside seemed worn out. I wondered vaguely if whoever was in there would be okay.

Thank you…

I forgot to properly tell Mukuro that. When I find him, I should tell him that right away. Regardless of being pushed around by him or not, this is probably important.

The bear mascot tapped my shoulder.

It was still there? "Yes?"

It took out a black marker and started writing on the large sketch pad it was holding.

'Want to go rest at the park together?' was the message.

"….."

Then the bear mascot quickly scribbled 'I'm not hitting on you! You look kind of down…'

'Are you lost?'

Whoever was in that bear mascot was pretty good at reading people…

"Sure, why not." I answered, and with that, we sat on one of the benches in the park nearby.

'Were you with friends?'

"Just a monkey, a kappa, and a pineapple."

'I-I see…they're probably looking for you then. Don't worry though, lots of people pass by here so you're bound to see them!'

"What about you? You look like you were already done working."

'Yes, but I finished a bit early so he probably won't be coming until later.'

"Oh…"

We both fell into silence.

'That's right. You were down about something. Do you want to talk to Mr. Bear about it?'

"Not really."

The bear mascot hung its head.

"Sorry, I was kidding."

"I don't think I'm really that depressed or anything. It's just that I'm not used to dealing with the sudden change of environment."

'Like?'

"I'm not used to hanging around with people."

'Do you feel like you were better off alone?'

I sat quietly, watching the fountain. "….what was it like? It's only been a few days, but I can't remember the feeling of being alone very well. Was it always this…bitter, now that I got separated from them?"

'I think that means you're starting to like them.'

I grimaced. "Really?"

The bear mascot nodded scrupulously.

"Is that right…" I mused to myself.

Again, the bear mascot nodded with even more enthusiasm.

"…"

I picked myself up. "Thank you. I feel better now. I'm going to try looking for them again."

The bear mascot stood up and bowed. 'Let's meet again soon! '

"Yeah…I'd like that…"

When I reached the end of the road, I felt a strong tug on my arm.

"I never thought I'd have to do something so troublesome like looking for someone."

My eyes widened in realization. "Mukuro…"

"Ken and Chikusa went back ahead to drop off everything."

"Back?"

"Home." Mukuro said matter-of-fact-ly, in such a manner that it seemed like an obvious answer. His gaze wandered to what I was holding. "A balloon?"

Oh, that's right. I held it out to him. "Thank you for buying me the dress…I…really like it…"

He blinked, then straightened and took the balloon in his hand. "Thank you for the gift." He smiled.

"….." Ah, dangerous. This kind of atmosphere…is definitely bad…

"Let's go then."

"…"

At the bench in Namimori park, Mr. Bear removed it's head, and set it next to the person inside the bear suit, then sighed. "Today was a pretty good day..."

"Hishou*." A voice called from behind.

"Ah, Oni-Iinchou!"

Thwack.

"Ow!"

"Have you finished work?" The boy dressed in a jet black uniform asked, putting away his tonfa.

"Un! I met someone today, too!"

"Hmph." He grunted.

"Ahaha. Here, I saved one for you."

He took it in his hand, and watched it bounce slightly as he did.

"Uwaaah~! You look cute..."

The boy shot a demonic glare.

"Irk. R-right. Thank you for coming to pick me up, Hibari-senpai."

He closed his eyes in exasperation, and the girl with long red hair followed him out of the park.

Night time...

"Ow." I muttered. I looked at the blood that began to flow out of my finger. "I don't get it. How does he do it so well?" I frowned to myself. I attempted to fish for a plaster aid somewhere, but my search was pulled to a halt when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Oya, oya. You're bleeding." Mukuro sighed, wearing an exasperated grin.

My eyes widened slightly. "Why are you awake at 5 in the morning?"

"Why were you awake at 2 in the morning?" He retorted. I shot him a displeased look, but he pretended not to notice. Had I made that loud of a racket? I didn't think so… "Ken and Chikusa are still asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason, and I was curious as to what you were up to."

This guy…it's like I'm his pet. "Sorry but, the only thing that you can find amusing are my various failures in cooking. I wish I could provide something more soothing for you." I remarked sarcastically.

Without warning, Mukuro pressed my bleeding finger onto his lips. My entire body turned rigid as stone. Wh-what was he…? "Are you still half-asleep-?" My other hand knocked the tip of a bowl, sending it flying into the air, the contents inside raining down on me. "…"

Silence. And then…

Mukuro burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh…" I murmured under my breath.

In the hall around the corner, Ken and Chikusa slightly peeked out of their rooms. "Mukuro-san is laughing…" Ken said, holding his door open.

Chikusa nodded. "It's different from the usual one."

They both gazed at the scene playing before them. Will there be a happy result from this?

Or only a painful one when the time comes…?

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. He drew closer, sniffing my mix-splattered hair.

"It smells sweet." He commented, just inches away from me. The proximity was unsettling.

"It should, if it's apple pie." I replied, struggling to catch hold of my nerves again.

"No, that's not it." Mukuro licked a bit of the apple and powder mixture off my cheek. "It's you." He smirked.

"K-KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

***hishou= secretary**

**I can't believe it's been that long since I've updated...*goes off to rewrite Kisoku no Genjutsu***


End file.
